Never too late
by Fromdusktodawnlovewillgoon
Summary: What happens when one day Jasper comes home with a dying girl in his arms? Can Bella handle competition or does her dream of becoming a vampire end? Can the treaty withhold when a violation of dire consequences is made or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's me again (People cheer, some faint others scream with joy). Ha-ha sorry it's midnight and I'm sleep deprived. Quick note for all who are reading or have read Fallen Leaves I am so sorry but it will be a while until I can continue. The computer it's saved on is being repaired and I already have written so much that I just want to wait until I get it back. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything but I honestly do own a whole society of vampires. (And no I am not crazy)**

**Edward's POV**

We were all sitting in the living room watching the evening news when I heard Jasper's terrified thoughts.

"_Edward, get Carlisle now! It's an emergency._"

"Carlisle." I called jumping from my seat. He appeared immediately on the top of the stairs.

"What is it Edward?" He asked his face full of compassion and worry.

"I don't know Jasper said he needed you."

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Jasper standing with a bloody girl in his arms.

"What did you do?" Rosalie cried.

His face registered shock as everyone accused him.

"I didn't do anything. I was out hunting when I found her in the woods. She was bleeding to death. It looked like some sort of animal attacked her." He explained urgently.

Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Jasper, take her up to Edward's room and set her on the bed. I'll be right there." He ran upstairs to get his things.

I followed as Jasper ran her to my room. The others had to stay downstairs. There was so much blood. He gently sat her down and brushed her hair from her face. She seemed to be bleeding from all over her body but the most prominent wound was the one on her leg. I looked up at Jasper to see he was covered in blood as well but he didn't seem to notice. He sat down on my couch overcome by shock.

"Jasper, can you tell me what happened?" I asked cautiously.

"I decided I needed some time alone so I went hunting. I was about a mile or two from La Push when I found her. She reminded me of Fay, my little sister. I couldn't let her die Edward. I just couldn't."

I nodded in understanding. He let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands. Carlisle came into the room carrying an assortment of items.

"Edward I need you to help me. Jasper is in no condition to be of any use and the others can't even be in the house." He explained urgently.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her jeans off at the knee. Then he started to cut her shirt down the middle. As he bent over her leg once more he turned to me urgently.

"Edward I need you to get her shirt off and clean away the blood."

"Carlisle I can't...I mean...you know." I stuttered embarrassed.

"This is no time for modesty. This is a matter of life or death. I can still save her and keep her human if you'll help me."

I nodded and did as I was told. Her stomach was covered in scratches and there looked to be a bite mark on her side. I looked over to Carlisle who was still working on her leg. When most of the dried blood was clear I could see the wound better. It was huge. Too big for a wolf or mountain lion. Carlisle pulled something out of the wound. It looked like a fang. A wolf's fang but that doesn't make sense.

"How does it look up there?" Carlisle asked while stitching up her leg.

"Not as bad as her leg. She's covered in scratches and there's another bit mark but it's not as big as that one. What do you think attacked her?"

"I don't know. The weird thing is that something this size shouldn't have left her alive. It's almost like it was planning on coming back." He explained bandaging her leg and now her torso. "There all done. She'll be okay. I'm going to give her a few shots of morphine. I wish I knew her blood type though, a transfusion would help a lot." He cleaned up her his things and left the room.

I watched her sleep noticing an odd look of contentment on her face. Maybe it was the morphine.

"Edward, do you think you could get her a shirt. Something loose so I can check her wounds easily." Carlisle called from his study.

If I wasn't a vampire I would've been blushing as I searched through my closet. I Found a black button up shirt and gently put it on her. For the first time I took a good look at her face. Her black hair reached her shoulders, her face was pale from blood loss and her full lips were a dark purple from her lipstick. She looked so fragile yet strong. I sat beside Jasper and waited. She woke up three days later.


	2. Suicidal

**A/N: Yay second chapter! Please review. It's kind of disappointing when I don't get reviews.**

Jasper hadn't moved an inch in three days. Everyone was worried about him but he wouldn't talk to anyone. The girl's color was returning and Carlisle said she would wake up soon.

"Oh shit!"

I guess I spoke too soon. Jasper's head flew up and he stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Am I dead?" She asked cautiously.

"No." I answered.

"Then am I dreaming?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well I'm in a room with a really hot guy..." She stopped and clamped her hand over her hand over her mouth as she just realized what she said.

I laughed at her wide eyes. I think she's had a little too much morphine. Just then Carlisle came into the room. A huge grin over took his face when he noticed she was up.

"Finally. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. These are my sons Jasper and Edward. Can you answer a few questions for me?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes but you look a little young to have teenagers." She clamped her hand over her mouth again.

"They're my adoptive son's. I also have too adopted daughters and another son." He explained while trying to keep from laughing. Now about those questions, can you tell me your name?"

"Skyler Whitlock." She answered confidently.

Jasper almost fell of the couch but Carlisle continued calmly.

"What are your parent's names?"

"Susan and Jasper. My dad was named after his ancestor who died during the civil war."

This time Jasper did fall. Right on his butt. If I wasn't so shocked it would've been funny.

"Is he okay?" Skyler asked pointing to Jasper.

"He'll be fine. Where do you live?"

This time she blushed before she answered.

"Um I'm kind of homeless right now."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Well, I used to live in this orphanage but I never was adopted and they said I was too old now to live there so they kicked me out." She explained.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen but my birthday is in a couple of weeks."

"They kicked you out at fifteen?" Carlisle was horrified. We all were.

"It was a small town and a small orphanage. They assumed I'd get a job working at the orphanage like everyone else.''

"So your parents are dead?" Jasper asked finally over his shock.

"No. They just didn't want me. They have other children what was so wrong with me?" She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Why were you in the forest?" I asked.

It took her a while before she answered.

"I heard about this girl who jumped off a cliff in La Push. I don't live that far away from here. If you thought there was something wrong with you, something that made you unlovable wouldn't you be desperate?"

"Did you do this to yourself?"

"No. Isn't it ironic though? I go out in the middle of the woods planning to jump off a cliff and along the way some creepy transforming guy tries to kill me. Do you think someone sending me a message? Y'know stop taking so long and kill yourself already?"

I ignored her morbid musing and concentrated on the 'transforming guy'. What could have attacked her?

"Can you tell us exactly what happened in the woods?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I was walking in the woods and this guy approached me. He was extremely tall with russet skin and long black hair. He told me he knew the way to the cliff but I didn't feel right around him. He got mad when I said no thanks and grabbed my arm. He pushed me against a tree but I kicked his shin and managed to get away. Suddenly he transformed into this oversized dog. I tried to run away but then he caught up to me. He grabbed my leg with his jaw and bit down hard. The rest is kind of blurry. Basically I fought to stay alive. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. He transformed back into a human and said he'd be back for me later. Then I passed out."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Jasper abruptly stood and stormed out of the room. His thoughts were not pretty. Carlisle and I quickly followed caching him by the door.

"Jasper we can't be sure if it's the wolves from La Push and if we start accusing them no good can come from this." I argued.

"They hurt her Edward and for that they need to pay. They call us the monsters when they are the ones attacking innocent girls." He growled.

"Jasper, Edwards's right. We need more proof. Right now there are more important things than a vendetta. Upstairs is your family member who needs you and a safe place she can call home. I have to ask Esme first but what do you think of us adopting her?"

"Really?" Jasper asked disbelief coloring his tone.

"Of course. Do you think we could just kick her out into the streets?"

"But what about our little secret?"

"You'll be the one to tell her if you do. I'm leaving that decision up to you."

He nodded in understanding. We all headed back upstairs to check on Skyler. When we walked into the room we saw what I can only describe as torture. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the bed their arms full of beauty products and clothes.

"Where have you been?" Skyler asked horrified. "They're trying to torture me." She jumped of of bed and hid behind me. She was just as bad as Bella. Oh no I forgot to pick up Bella. I dashed out of the room and ran to my Volvo. I was already two hours late.


	3. Adopted

**A/N: Again I apologize for not updating sooner.**

**SPov**

I fell on my butt still unbalanced from the morphine but Edward running away suddenly didn't help either.

"Sheesh he could have just said no."

Jasper smiled and helped me up. "No he just remembered something important."

I looked over at Rosalie and Alice who still had evil grins plastered on their faces. Suddenly Alice's expression was transformed into a blank faraway look.

"Yes Jasper." She shrieked.

"What? Oh I know now. Hey Rose can we have a minute alone with Sky?"

She nodded yes and left. I was thoroughly confused.

"Sky there is something Alice and I would like to ask you." He said grabbing Alice's hand.

"Okay shoot." I shrugged.

"We were wondering if we could adopt you."

I looked from one face to the other. They both wore eager excited expressions making me burst out in laughter.

"You can't be serious can you? I mean you're only like what seventeen eighteen maybe?"

"See that's the thing." Jasper said sounding nervous. "Sky we're vampires."

**EdPOV**

Bella calmed down after I told her what happened with Jasper. We held hands as we entered the front doors.

"Is she a vampire too?" Skyler asked excitedly pointing at Bella making her blush.

"Sky you can't just yell that at anyone and no Bella is not a vampire." Jasper reprimanded.

"Oh sorry. I'm Sky." She apologized offering Bella her hand.

"Bella." She answered taking it.

"Hey Edward guess what?"

"What?" I asked laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Jasper and Alice are adopting me."

"Jasper and Alice?" Bella asked.

Sky nodded her head up and down excitedly.

"Jasper and Alice?" Bella asked again clearly in shock.

"Yes that's right." Sky said slowly giving her a weird look.

"Hey Bella why don't we go take a walk?" I offered.

She nodded still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Since when did Jasper have a parental instinct?" She asked as we entered the woods surrounding the house.

"Since he met Sky I guess." I shrugged taking her hand. "You should have seen him Bella. I've never seen him so destroyed when he brought Sky here."

"Do you know what attacked her?"

"We have some ideas." I grimaced.

"Like?"

"Don't get mad but it's starting to sound like one of the La Push wolves."

"Edward how could you even think that?" She asked astonished.

"Bella you should have seen her. Whatever attacked her was not human and the description she gave, well it all points to them."

"I just don't believe it."

"I don't either but-."

She interrupted me by crashing her lips on mine.

"Let's talk about this later."


	4. Impending Doom

**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but I got hooked on Quizilla (another writing website) if you want to look me up my profile is GorgeouslyUgly and some of my stories are 'Alice Never Left Wonderland', 'Ashes to Ashes' and 'Misguided Ghosts'. **

**EPOV**

So far things have been going great, which is unusual for us. Sky feels like she's always belonged here with us and we agree. Jazz and Alice are great parents, everything is perfect. Maybe just a little too perfect but-

"Edward help!"

I looked up from my journal and smiled. There Sky stood in my doorway with half a head full of curlers and lipstick smeared across her face.

"I just barely managed to escape." She gasped, her eyes dramatically wide.

"Oh come on, you make us sound like we're torturing you." Rosalie pouted from the hallway.

"You are."

"Alice and I just thought you'd fit in a little better at school tomorrow if you dressed like the other kids."

"And so if the other kids jumped off a bridge you'd want me to do that too?" Sky smirked.

"Damn right! Now let's get you back to the bathroom."

I gave Sky an empathetic look as Rose dragged her back to the bathroom. Once those two had their minds set on something there was no way out of it. I looked back to my journal and sighed. I had this feeling of impending doom, like at any moment everything's just going to fall apart.

**SkyPOV**

I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I finished wiping off the remaining make-up from my face and sighed. I still looked pale from the attack and my leg hurt like hell but I had to deal with it. Just a little but longer and I'll be far far away from here.

**The next day**

**SPOV**

Let's see, sweaty palms, nauseated feeling, horrible florescent lighting and the smell of old text books? Yup, here I was Skyler Whitlock, going to a normal high school. Great.

"Aw cheer up Sky it's not that bad." Emmett said slinging a massive arm around my neck.

"Yeah says you." I grumbled. "You've already done this a bazillion times before."

He just laughed and gave me a big hug which caused the whole hallway to stop and stare at me.

"Don't worry about a thing Sky the teachers are in relatively good moods today." Jasper added with a knowing grin.

I sighed and forced a smile on to my face. "I'll try my best."

"'Atta girl, we'll see you at lunch." Emmett called as they all headed towards their own classrooms.

I looked at the door labelled 'English' with disdain. Well here goes nothing.


	5. Misunderstanding

**A/N Okay so I'm trying to make this chapter a little longer for you guys. Here goes nothing.**

**Jasper POV**

"Oh come on Sky it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was Jasper. It was complete insanity. Did you know that half the people in that class didn't even know that Romeo and Juliet die in the end?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how poorly she was adjusting to school.

"Well you have a whole entire year to teach them otherwise."

"Yeah." She mumbled looking guilty.

"Sky is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all."

She was lying. I didn't have to be an empath to figure that out. I pulled into the garage and shut off the car.

"Sky listen I-."

"See you inside." She called already out the door.

I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes being a parent was harder than I thought.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I were sitting on the couch when Sky came in and plopped herself down in the chair across from us.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Oh just wonderful." She said, each word dripping sarcasm.

"Give it some time you'll adjust." I told her reassuringly.

"Some time, yeah." She whispered, looking far away.

"Hey Edward, how do Alice's visions work?" She asked suddenly.

"Um well basically when someone makes a decision she can see the outcome of said decision."

"So if someone made a split second decision she wouldn't be aware of it?"

"Basically, maybe you should talk to Alice though. She'd be happy to tell you all about it."

"Maybe." She shrugged getting up. "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

I watched her go, completely confused by our conversation.

"That is one weird girl." Bella snorted.

"No, not weird just different."

Bella looked at me wide eyed. "Edward, there is something wrong with that girl. I mean she goes around just saying whatever comes to mind and she's always lost in her thoughts. And what about her being attacked huh? There is something suspicious about this whole thing."

"Well, I never really thought about it that way.' I admitted.

"You see my point though right?"

"I guess."

"Well I guess that saying about eavesdroppers is true."

I looked up to see Sky standing at the edge of the staircase.

"Sky we didn't mean to-."

"No Edward it's okay, maybe you're right."

"No I-."

"I'm going to go take a walk." She said grabbing her jacket and slamming the door behind her.

I couldn't help but notice there was no emotion in her voice as she spoke. It was if she had just shut down completely. I got up to go after her but Bella grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure she's just pouting. Give her some time."

I nodded and sat back down. That's when Alice came down the stairs looking completely distraught.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Where's Sky?"

"She went out for a walk why?"

"Edward, I can't see her future anymore."

**A/N; Cliff-hanger! Haha...sorry... Anywho don't worry because I'll update again soon. You want to know something sad? That Romeo and Juliet thing is a real life experience. It happened to me in my English 10 class last year. I was in a group and we had to do a project on Romeo and Juliet. When I told them that they died in the end they all looked at me dumbfounded. I mean the majority of them were guys but still...It's freaking ROMEO AND JULIET people!**


End file.
